Almas gemelas
by ZombieCuak
Summary: "Cuando lo vi pense que era un idiota, ahora se que no es un idiota solo un despistado" Era un chico "afememinado" pero con suerte entre las chicas y chicos, con una doble cara. El era un chico extravagante deportista e imperactivo. -JyushiTodo (Mencion de Osochoro y KaraIchi) -Au! escolar


**Capítulo 1.**

Desde el primer día Todomatsu había ganado unos tantos enemigos por su venenosa actitud, era conocido por utilizar a los chicos por beneficio propio, si, una doble cara.  
La primera vez que lo vio se encontraba rodeado por unos chicos, eran 2 y le ganaban por mucho en altura y fuerza

-Entonces Todomatsu, Quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros -el chico que parecía ser el jefe, tomo un mechón de su cabello-  
-Ya te dije que no Atsushi, ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que rechazar? -esa sonrisa burlona que siempre te metía en problemas- Oh pobre seas Atsushi-kun -y nuevamente su cara angelical, el chico se molestó y lo tomo por su uniforme, levantándolo un poco del suelo-  
-Entonces juguemos -Atsushi beso por las fuerzas a Todomatsu, quien se removía y pataleaba para poder separarse-

Justamente el chico pasaba de su Club, le llamo la atención el como el pequeño se resistía y decidió acercarse a hacerla de héroe.

-Jyushimatsu, Lárgate -gruño un pelinegro que hacía de guardia-  
-¡Aku! ¡Muévete! -le grito alegre sin quitar su sonrisa-  
-Que sucede -Atsushi se separó de Todomatsu quien intentaba recuperar el aliento- Jyushimatsu, lárgate ve a hacerte el idiota en otra parte  
-Hustle, Hustle! -Golpeo a Aku con su bate haciendo que cayera al suelo- Porque no lo dejas, Atsushi -miro al mayor con esa típica sonrisa tonta- Oh quieres que juguemos -apretó entre sus manos el bate, Inmediatamente Atsushi soltó a Todomatsu, quien se golpeó. Contra el suelo-  
-Tu ganas Jyushi - levanto las manos en muestra de paz- Vámonos Aku -Ordeno y se fue junto a su amigo, quien maldecía por el dolor del golpe-  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si... -Todomatsu lo miraba, era un idiota ante sus ojos, su sonrisa que no desapareció en ningún momento y esos ojos color avellana- Gracias  
-Hustle! Hustle! -su brazo se movió como si hubiera ganado algo-

Lo viste marchar mientras repetía esa tonta frase, se giró y te dedico una sonrisa tierna "Tal parece que no solo tiene esa tonta sonrisa" pensante mientras te levantabas y sacudías tu trasero.

6 Meses después

 _Narra Todomatsu:_

¿Por qué tenía que tocarme la clase 3? ¿Por qué tenía que estar Atsushi aquí? ¿¡Por qué no podía estar Choromatsu aquí!? Oh!, ahora recuerdo tengo prohibido acercarme a Choromatsu si está solo, tonto Osomatsu y sus celos.

-Bien compañeros, yo seré su maestra de Calculo -la típica presentación de maestro que siempre es aburrida, sentí una mirada clavarse en mí, me gire disimuladamente viendo a Atsushi, su mirada era penetrante e incómoda así que decidí ignorarlo-  
-Me llamo Jyushimatsu -¿Ya estábamos en las presentaciones? mire al chico que Movia sus brazos como pulpo , perfecto ahora también estaba con el idiota que te salvo-  
-Muy bien Jyushimatsu, puedes sentarte -Digo la maestra, tal parece ese alumno siempre saca la poca paciencia a los maestros- Su turno joven  
-Me llamo Todomatsu -simple sencillo y sin problemas , volví a sentarme tranquilo mientras platicaba con Totoko quien estaba sentada a mi lado-

Las 3 primeras clases pasaron aburridas, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner calculo las tres primeras horas? El timbre del descanso se escuchó y suspiros de alivio se escucharon mientras relajaban los hombros, quería salir a comprar una bebida pero Jyushimatsu se recargo en mi pupitre

-¿Que sucede? -mi tierna voz salió, tal vez pueda hacer que haga algo por mí-  
-Todomatsu, ¿Puedes explicarme Calculo? -lo mire un momento-  
-Bueno, supongo que está bien  
-Ah! no te preocupes adiós -Que le pasa al chico, suspire y me levante-  
-Hey Totty, Jyushi te hizo un favor grande -mire a Totoko quien me acompañaba a la cafetería-  
-¿Por qué?  
-Atsushi se acercó a ti, pero ese Jyushimatsu prácticamente corrió hacia ti -Ahora entiendo por qué lo de cálculo, bueno no importaba realmente-


End file.
